


Annihilation Aborted

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, S3E11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan decides not to annihilate Vera after all.</p><p>Alternative to the office scene in S3E11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annihilation Aborted

"I will annihilate you!"

"You...will...what?"

Vera met Joan's gaze defiantly, utterly confused. She had no idea what she was being accused of, or who the girl in the photograph her boss had shown her was. Neither of them moved for several long moments, staring into each other's eyes, daring each other to look away.

Joan relented first. With a gasp, she slumped back into her chair, hands clawing over her hair and face.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry," she whispered, barely audible.

Vera stared at her in shock. What on earth was going on here? Was she imagining this? Asleep? Surely the tall, powerful, strong, emotionless woman was not currently slumped in her chair, tears in her eyes, hair coming out of its tight, impeccable bun, a look of...was that defeat...on her face?

"Um...do you want me to leave you alone, Governor?"

"NO! Please! Please...stay."

Vera nodded uncertainly, then went to get a glass of water for the upset woman. Joan took it and drank it quickly, the action seeming to calm her slightly.

Vera took the glass away and on her way back she locked the door of the office, guessing that Joan would rather die than have anyone else see her in this state. She then moved towards the desk, deciding the other chairs were too far away and ignoring the knowledge that Joan would most likely hate it, she took a seat on the desk, in front of the governor's chair. For a few minutes, there was silence, apart from the sound of Joan's deep breathing, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm...sorry..." she whispered, finally.

"Hey...it's okay..." Vera leaned forward and placed a hand hesitantly on Joan's, pulling it into her lap, holding it tightly, while the other hand began to stroke the back of it gently.

"I shouldn't have accused you...I know you...wouldn't...do that."

"I don't even know what 'that' is, Joan."

Joan glanced up at her, before looking away quickly, "I will explain it all, Vera. I promise. Just not now. Please."

Vera could tell that her boss was about to start crying again and shifted forward to reach her better, moving the hand from the top of Joan's to give her an awkward half-hug. Joan smiled into Vera's shoulder and stood up slowly, wrapping both of her arms around the woman's small body, causing a surprised noise to come out of Vera's mouth.

"Oh, sorry, is that too tight?"

"No. That actually feels really nice," Vera replied automatically, before realising that it was true.

Joan ran her hands up and down Vera's back, enjoying the feel of her in her arms and the scent of her hair. Suddenly, Vera sensed a change in the atmosphere and her breath hitched as she felt Joan's breath on her neck, making it tingle pleasantly. The breaths were then replaced by soft lips running over her skin, hesitantly at first, becoming more confident when there was no objection.

Joan kissed over Vera's neck and throat, before pulling back from the woman sitting on the desk. She took in Vera's expression, which was looking faintly surprised, but a spark of arousal was in her eyes. Vera stared at Joan, mouth open, before moving forwards and placing her lips on Joans.

Joan kissed back eagerly, passionately. Their kisses were hard and their tongues battled each other constantly, neither wanting to stop to breathe. Vera put her arms around Joan's neck and Joan moved her hands to unbutton Vera's jacket with rough, hurried movements. Throwing that to the floor, she struggled with the smaller buttons on Vera's shirt, before ripping open the last three with a growl, not able to wait a second longer.

Before Joan had time to do anything else, Vera was busy with her jacket and shirt, before unzipping the taller woman's trousers. Joan kicked them off and was left standing in just her underwear, the sight making Vera swallow hard, looking at the long, lean legs, the black lace underwear, flat stomach, and thin white bra, erect nipples showing Vera the effect she was having on her.

Vera bit her lip as she reached out to stroke Joan's hip, making her gasp as small fingers ran teasingly underneath the seam of her underwear, the resulting twitch of the hips not unnoticed by the deputy.

Joan smiled as she leant to kiss Vera again, as deeply as before, her hands wandering down to unzip her skirt, lifting Vera slightly so the smaller woman could remove the item. Joan moved back again to take in the sight of her deputy's rather skimpy, silky white underwear, matching the bra she wore.

"You...are...really...really...sexy," Joan managed, as she moved closer once more.

"So...are...you!" Vera managed to gasp, as Joan's fingertips ran over her arms and shoulders before moving to her breasts, sweeping over each nipple until Vera squirmed.

"Please!"

"You want me to take it off?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh God, yes!"

"How about...I take it off and then touch your nipples, then suck them?"

"Yes!" Vera wasn't really speaking now, more breathing out each word.

"And then take your underwear off..."

"Yes!"

"And touch you there. And...taste...you..."

Vera's response was a loud groan.

"And then fuck you senseless, right here on my desk?"

Vera moaned Joan's name.

"Well, Vera? I won't do it unless you tell me how much you want it. Tell me how wet you are..." Joan's eyes gleamed, eyes fixed on her deputy, desperate to touch her.

"Oh, Joan! I'm...wah!" Vera felt hands run over her breasts.

"Yes?" Joan grinned.

"Wet!" Vera managed, "So fucking wet!"

"Hmmm. I suppose I should find out for myself..."

Within seconds Vera found the rest of her clothes had been yanked off and she was left totally naked, looking at Joan, who took in her naked form, eyes running over her slowly. As the governor licked her lips, Vera reached out to grab her and kiss her once again, hands making quick work of the underwear she still wore. She pushed Joan back so she could look at her properly, breathing heavily.  
"You...look..." Vera couldn't even think of an appropriate word, and just bit her lip.

Joan grinned and moved forward slowly, enjoying watching Vera squirm as she obviously wanted Joan immediately. Their lips finally met and Joan lifted Vera so she could move her back until she was lying on the desk, with Joan on top of her, both moaning at the feel of each other's bare skin against them, hips bucking, hands running over every inch of skin they could reach.

Vera ran her lips over Joan's neck and shoulder, as her hands reached her bum, massaging it gently. Joan responded by moving one of her legs between Vera's, the feeling making Vera attempt to stifle her moan in Joan's shoulder, accidently biting it.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Vera was quite shocked at what she had done.

"It's fine," Joan had barely felt it, but rather hoped it would leave a mark. Such passion from the reserved woman.

Joan made her way down Vera's body, moving off her as she got lower and lower. Finally, she knelt on the floor and began to kiss up Vera's legs.

"You seem to be...rather enjoying this," Joan observed as she discovered just how wet Vera was, running her tongue over her slit slowly.

Vera's only response was a loud moan.

Joan ran her tongue over her again, and then again, before lifting a hand to run her fingers over the other woman, pressing her thumb on her clit and smiling at Vera's response.

"Does this feel good, Vera?"

"Y...y...es! Oh! Yes!" Vera gasped between moans.

Joan's tongue fixed on her clit as she pushed two fingers deeply inside her, almost causing Vera to climax right then. Joan thrust her fingers into Vera repeatedly, her tongue licking gently, then more insistently, as Vera's hips bucked and her moans were so long and loud that Joan was incredibly glad her secretary, usually sitting outside her office, was not there that day.

"J...j...oooo..." Vera moaned, as Joan felt her approaching her orgasm, "I...oh...ohh!"

"It's okay, " Joan mumbled between licks, "Let go, show me how much you like it,"

"Ahhhhhhh! Joooaaannn!" Vera did as Joan said almost immediately, body pushing to Joan's mouth, liquid gushing from her.

"Oh, Vera!" Joan moaned gently, remaining where she was for a few moments, before rising.

She stood and looked at Vera, who was lying with a small smile on her face. Her eyes opened as she felt Joan watching her and she slowly sat up, her smile becoming wider. Vera reached out to Joan so she could steady herself as she stood, before pushing Joan back until she was sitting in her chair. Joan swallowed nervously, looking at the younger woman as she leaned over her, one hand on each arm of her chair. Vera kissed Joan gently, before pulling herself down to straddle her.

"Hello," she whispered, "You look incredibly sexy sitting there with no clothes on,"

"You looked rather sexy yourself, on my desk, with my head between your legs."

"It did feel pretty good," Vera teased.

"I gathered that," Joan whispered, grinning, "There were one or two hints."

"Shall we see how good I can make you feel?" Vera didn't wait for an answer, kissing Joan deeply.

Vera's hands moved down her body to her breasts, cupping them before running her thumbs over her erect nipples.

"You feel so good, Joan," Vera mumbled between kisses, as Joan's hands ran over her back to her bum.

"Mmmm...you do..." she replied, as Vera's lips left her own.

Vera kissed Joan's neck and throat, before moving down her body slowly, running her hands over her sides. Just as she was about to slide off her lap, she spoke.

"Are you sure you want me to carry on?" her tone was playful, as were the hands moving lower.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Joan growled, "Yes!"

"I was hoping you would say that," Vera grinned and moved until she was kneeling in front of the chair.

Vera pushed Joan's legs open gently, looking up at Joan as she licked her lips. Then, she kissed from Joan's knees to the top of her thighs, before looking at Joan again.

"Still sure?"

"Vera!" Joan moaned, curling her fingers into her hair, freeing it from its bun as she moved Vera's head closer to her.

Vera ran her tongue over Joan, letting out a moan as she felt her wetness.

"Oh!" Joan moaned, moving her legs even further apart.

Vera pushed her tongue into Joan's entrance, causing a very long, loud moan to erupt from the governor, and her hips to buck hard. Vera replaced her tongue with two fingers, sliding in easily as Joan pulled her mouth to her clit. Vera's tongue began its work as her fingers thrust in and out, and Joan continued to moan, hips bucking wildly. Finally, she let out a strangled cry as she reached her climax, Vera continuing her movements until she was completely spent.

Once Joan had caught her breath, she reached down to pull Vera up until she was straddling her once more. They kissed again, before Joan wrapped her arms around the other woman and hugged her to her tightly, neither caring about anything outside of the two of them.


End file.
